11 años sin ti
by Venefica.d
Summary: han pasado 11 años desde que Misty siguio su camino dejando a Ash atras. Cada 7 de noviembre; Ash hace la misma rutina... pasen y lean. Gracias a todos. Pokeshipping 4ever


11 noviembres sin ti.

La oscuridad de mi habitación era mi refugio. Ya no era esa habitación de niño, que tú conociste antaño. Había cambiado; madurado. Ya no había posters; ni sueños en esa alcoba. Sólo dolor; dolor, soledad. La lluvia golpea los cristales de mi ventana. La lluvia me recuerda a ti; el agua siempre me recuerda a ti. Mi madre salió; seguramente está en el laboratorio ya que sabe que hoy no es un buen día para mi. ¿Qué digo? Ya ningún día es bueno para mi. Tú no estas.

Me levantó, me visto con aquellas prendas que uso cada aniversario; acomodó mi gorra, y salgo de la casa.

La lluvia se me clava en la piel como mil agujas de hielo. No me importa, es mi rutina; como sí los cielos supieran que ya no estas. Los ángeles te lloran y sus frías lágrimas me empapan. Camino lento; las calles son frías y desoladas, todo es gris.

La tormenta cae torrencialmente; poco me importa enfermar. Quizás sí tengo fiebre y delirie te podré ver.

El bosque verde no es divertido sin ti. Nada es igual; escuchó el eco de tus chillidos resonando en mi mente. Recuerdo tú histeria y pánico. Sonrio. Eras hermosa cuando chillabas de miedo. Hasta podría jurar que siento tus manos aferrarse a mis brazos con fuerza. Te extraño tanto.

El agua no detiene mi carrera; trotando cruzó el gimnasio, pasó de largo el faro y al fin llegó. Tú hogar; tú santuario. Mi castigo anual.

Aquí me ves; sentado en la arena mojada, empapado hasta los huesos. El frío no me importa; miro las olas tempestuosas, el vaiven y el rugir del mar. Es tan vos; y vos eras tan mar. El viento me golpea una y otra vez, poco me importa. Nada me duele; me he vuelto insensible, ya no hay sonrisas en mi vida, ya no hay sueños. Sí; cumplí aquella meta que me ayudaste a perseguir. Soy un maestro Pokemon. Pero no soy feliz. No lo soy. Ni lo seré; porque en cada batalla me faltaba tú aliento, me faltaba tú apoyo.

Escribo tú nombre en la arena, una y otra vez; mandando en cada letra el énfasis y el dolor que no deja de ahogarme. Sí por mi fuera y el clima no fuera tan inclemente tú nombre estaría tatuado por toda la playa. Cierro los ojos y me trago las lágrimas; aprendí que llorar no te devuelve a mi. Y aquel recuerdo me golpea, te ves tan hermosa. Tus hermanas te mandaron a llamar para que volvieras al gimnasio; la enfermera Joy arregló tú bicicleta. ¿Recuerdas yo rompí esa bicicleta y no te la pague para retenerte a mi lado? Que tonto fui. Tú siempre fuiste libre, un espíritu indomable como el océano.

Nuestros caminos nos separaron; la vida nos alejó de nuestros sueños. ¿De que me sirve tener todo sí no tengo nada? ¿Para que quiero dinero y fama sí no te tengo a ti para presumirte? Debí haber sido valiente y confesarte mis sentimientos. Debí haberte retenido con esas palabras irrevocables y no con una plegaria silenciosa.

-Misty- susurre con la voz teñida de dolor.-MISTY- Le grite al mar. Le grite al cielo y deje que las lágrimas bañaran mi rostro como la lluvia.

-¿No te cansas de está rutina?- dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Una voz hechizada, una voz que jamás esperé volver a oír.

Me voltee lentamente dándole tiempo al espejismo a desaparecer. Pero no. Ahí estaba ella parada. Con su cabello anaranjado jugando con el viento; sus ojos azul marino estaban oscuros y su piel, su blanca piel brillaba como sí de un espectro se tratara.

-Misty- susurre tratando de encontrar las palabras justas para decir. Pero nada salió. Estaba atonito. 11 años creyendola muerta. 11 años buscándola en cada rincón; recorrí todas las regiones con la esperanza de encontrarla. Cuando aquel noviembre sus hermanas me preguntaron por ella y al confesar su partida con dirección al gimnasio me dijeron que nunca llegaste. Que quizás te habías retrasado. Pero pasó diciembre; un nuevo año llegó y tú no lo hacías.

-quizás te preguntes que pasó. ¿No es así?- me preguntaste al tiempo que te sentabas a mi lado. Tomaste mis manos en las tuyas; y el calor de ellas me trajo al mundo una vez más. Estabas aquí. Estas aquí. Asenti, esperando a que volviera a hablar. Esa voz de sirena que me hechizaba.

-verás; cuando seguí mi camino con dirección al gimnasio, me detuve unos cuántos kilometros más lejos. No podía irme. No sin antes decirte aquello que calle por mucho tiempo. Pero al detenerme y volver mi vista atrás me pregunté sí realmente hacia bien. Deje que el miedo al rechazó me abatiera. No iba a poder volver sí me decías que no sentías lo mismo; y tampoco podía hacerlo sí no te lo decía. Así que preferí desaparecer. No volví al gimnasio, pero tampoco volví a tú lado; bueno por lo menos tú no lo notaste.-

-¿Que quieres decir con que yo no lo noté? Misty, ¿Donde estuviste todo este tiempo? Nos tenías a todos preocupados, tus hermanas, mi madre...- con tú dedo silenciaste mis labios.

-shh. Deja que termine. Verás; siempre te acompañe aunque tú no me vieras. Vi todas tus batallas, te seguí por cada región y célebre cada victoria así como sufrí cada derrota. Avisé a mis hermanas algún tiempo después que estaba bien. Que no se preocuparán pero debía seguir mi destino. Y ese eras tú Ash. Y en el camino cumplí el sueño que tenia cuando te conocí. Ser la mejor maestra Pokemon acuática. Capaz el nombre Starsea te suene. -abrí mi boca y mis ojos lo más que pude. Claro que sabía quién era. Era una maestra Pokemon que recibió el título poco después que yo. Pero lo más asombroso era que usaba una máscara en cada batalla. Vi sus batallas en la liga que la corona campeona. Era asombrosa y como no; me recordaba a ti.

-entonces; estos últimos 11 años has estado tras mis pistas. Siguiendome? Mientras yo recorría regiones buscándote siempre estuve siguiendo mi cola en círculos?- pregunté ya sin aguantar la curiosidad.

-bueno no realmente; pase 1 año en las islas naranjas entrenando con Rudy para perfeccionar mis técnicas... Y antes de que preguntes o te imagínes cualquier cosa. Rudy es sólo un amigo como lo es Brock o Tracey. Mi corazón sólo le pertenece a una persona.-

Aprete mis puños cuando dijiste eso. Pensando en quién podía ser el dueño de tú corazón. La rabia me invadió, el amargo sentimiento de haberle llorado a quién no le importaba.

-ay Ash; ni con los años se te pasa lo ingenuo- dijiste sonriendo y deshaciendo mis puños en tus manos, con delicadeza. Tomaste mi mano derecha y la apoyaste sobre tú pecho; donde tú corazón latia muy fuerte.- Mi corazón; señor Ketchum es y será siempre tuyo.-

Al escuchar eso pude sentir como mi mandibula tocaba la arena. No sabía sí golpearme por idiota, llorar de felicidad o abrazada. No podía decir nada; mi cerebro se había desconectado totalmente.

-Misty... Yo... - y al tratar de unir palabras en una oración las mismas no cooperaban. -Lo se Ash... No hace falta que lo digas. Te he visto año tras año venir a este lugar; caminar hasta aquí sin importar el clima y sentarte a tallar mi nombre en la arena. Te he visto gritar mi nombre al cielo, llorar en silencio y maldecir una y otra vez. Y sí eso no es amor Ash; entonces no se que puede serlo.

Y por primera vez en mi vida; después de tanto dolor, de tanta soledad; por primera vez supe sin tener que pensar mucho que es lo que haría.

Me acerqué lentamente dándole tiempo a retirarse; con mi mano derecha acaricie su mejilla y con la izquierda masajee su nuca; nuestros alientos chocaban haciendo saltar pequeños destellos de electricidad; vi que cerraba los ojos y yo la imite. Permitiéndome empaparme de cada sensación; el calor de su respiración, el tacto de su piel, su perfume a mar y centímetro a centímetro nuestros rostros se fueron encontrando a mitad del camino del otro. El primer roce; tan suave fue un balsamo para mi alma maltrecha; el segundo un poco más brusco demostró la urgencia y la necesidad que sólo esos labios podían calmar. Y así; con la lluvia y el mar de testigos; con el frío calado nuestros huesos pero sin mermar nuestra exploración. Dejamos que esos 11 años de búsqueda y seguimiento; esos 11 años de soledad y compañía oculta.

Esos 11 años de un amor postergado. Esos 11 años dejaron de importar sabiendo que vendrían años mejores.

Fin

Buenos días; hoy les traigo este one shot pensado y escrito en 15' (lo deje tal cual salió me gusto como quedó de ese modo). Hoy hace 11 años nuestra querida Misty fue sacada de Pokemon. Pero no de nuestros corazones.

Espero les gusté; y voy a agradecerle a SIRENA MISTY. Quién siempre está al pie del cañón luchando por el Pokeshipping y es quién nos alentó a subir nuestro aporte. Gracias amiga!

Desde ya gracias a todos los que lean y espero lo disfruten.


End file.
